


Cold as Ice

by Klementine369



Series: Klance Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the third time this week Keith had set the waffle cone maker on fire. Lance stepped in to make sure he didn't get fired, but ended up getting his pay docked. When his boyfriend doesn't seem grateful enough, he gives Keith the cold shoulder. </p><p>They really are in a bad 80"s movie, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

“This is the third time this week! Do you think this is funny, Keith?” Allura scolded. Keith had somehow managed to set the waffle cone maker on fire, again. The boy did fine with his job, getting along well with the customers and being efficient, but this is his one downfall. 

Before Keith could answer, Lance jumped in front of him. “Actually, Allura, I was the one that set it on fire. Sorry, I guess it just slipped my mind. Funny how Keith and I have both done it.” 

Allura raised an eyebrow. She suspected Lance was just covering for his boyfriend of four months, and she would be correct, but if that's what Lance wanted to go with fine. “You realize I have to dock your pay for this month, right? Since it actually burned something?” 

Lance paled a little. While he didn't need this money to survive, every penny count. He turned and looked at Keith. He was looking at his shoes and was wringing his hands. He looked like an overgrown toddler. Lance knew Keith needed this job more than he did. Besides, Keith would make it up to him.

“Yeah, I know, but I did it. I'm really sorry. Keith and I will clean up the mess.” 

Allura sighed and said, “Okay, Lance. Once your done, go home. Your shift ended ten minutes ago.” With that, she walked away to help out front. 

Once she was out of sight, Lance felt familiar arms wrap around him. “Thanks for taking the fall for me. I guess for now on, I'll have someone else make the cones.” Keith looked embarrassed that Lance had to bail him out. Lance just kissed him and assured him it was fine. 

“So, since you're so thankful, what's my reward?” 

Keith cocked his head to the side. “I'll buy you an ice cream? We can play any game you want?” 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. While he wasn't expecting the Nobel Prize, he still wanted a little more compensation for his lost funds. “That's the best you can do? Might I remind you that you have more money than me this month.”

“Lance, I'm sorry. I'm grateful, I really am. What do you want me to do?” 

Lance finished cleaning the mess the small fire had created. “No, you have to think of something on your own. Until you think of something adequate I'm only going to kind of talk to you.” 

“So you're giving me the cold shoulder?” 

“Yup! Start thinking Pretty Boy. I will see you when you think of something. I love you, but I'm still slightly mad at you. Bye!” Lance went and clocked out and left. 

Keith stood there dumbfounded by his boyfriend. Was he really about to give him the cold shoulder over this? 

 

After three days of Lance giving two word answers to all his texts and not wanting to hang out, Keith realized that Lance was serious about the cold shoulder. Keith wracked his brain for something he could do to make it up to Lance. 

He then remembered how much Lance loved cheesy romance, and quickly went to the local pawn shop. 

That's how he ended up outside of Lance’s window at ten o’clock at night with a CD player and a handful of pebbles. 

“Lance!” He threw a pebble, hitting the window. after three more, and Keith raising his volume, Lance still hadn't come to the window. Keith decided it was music time. 

Soon the piano to Foreigner’s “Cold as Ice” started to play. Keith turned up the volume so he was sure Lance could hear it. Once the chorus hit, Keith was singing along. 

“You're as cold as ice, you're willing to sacrifice our love!” 

Lance’s window soon flew open. “Keith, are you serious right now?” Lance said between fits of laughter. “You are the most ridiculous person I've ever met. I love you! Stay there, I'm coming down!” 

Lance disappeared from the window, presumably racing downstairs. By the time he got to Keith the end of the song was close. Even though clearly the song no longer applied, Keith still sang along. 

“You're as cold as ice, cold as ice I know!” Before Keith could finish the song, Lance had tackled him to the ground and kissed him silly. “Stop it you dork!” Keith said while laughing. 

“You sat out my window, playing music at night, and I'm the dork?” 

“You ignored me for three days over a waffle cone fire! What else was I going to do?” 

“Yeah, true. I'm sorry babe.” 

“It's fine. I promise I won't set any more fires as long as you don't give me the cold shoulder. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

Before they could continue their conversation, they saw a bright flash and the sound of a camera. Lance’s mother stood there laughing. “Sorry boys, you two are just too cute.” 

Lance sprung up to try to take the camera away from his laughing mother. Keith sat on the ground, smiling. His boyfriend was a dork, but he wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this one since Cold as Ice is one of my favorite songs. I thought it be cute to bring back the radio idea from day one. 
> 
> My tumblr: http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
